The Administrative Core is designed to provide administrative support for the individual research projects, the Cores and the clinical work to be conducted under the proposed Program Project. The Core also coordinates communications between the investigators in the individual Projects and Cores, organizes periodic reviews by the internal and external advisory committees of research progress and productivity, develops with consensus of principal investigators, strategic plans for the overall direction of the program, manages recruitment and allocation of needed resources, privides fiscal management support for participating investigators and prepares reports of Program progress for submission to the National Institutes of Health.